Fairy Tale Ending
by Gwendolyn James
Summary: What her two best friends didn’t know was that Hermione Granger, Brilliant Mind and Top of Her Class, was also Hermione Granger, Closet Romantic. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I wish Ron were mine. I really do. Maybe someday...

A/N: Warning! Pure unadulterated Valentine's Day fluff ahead! Completely lacking in plot and abundant in sap! Hey, VDay is my birthday, so I can do what I want. No flames allowed on this one! ;)

Dedicated to Cory, my "knight in blinding armor" - thanks for letting me stalk you. :) And as always, to the ever-faithful LNMUM. What would I do without you?

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after." 

Hermione closed the book and slid it under her pillow. Merlin only knew how much teasing she'd get if Ron or Harry found it. Hermione Granger, reading fairy tales? Surely it must be the end of the world.

But what her two best friends _didn't_ know was that Hermione Granger, Brilliant Mind and Top of Her Class, was also Hermione Granger, Closet Romantic. Her mother had read fairy tales to her as a child, and Hermione had soaked them up like a sponge. In her dreams she was the princess, trapped in a tower by the evil queen, desperately waiting for her true love to ride up on his white steed and rescue her from her terrible fate. They would ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after.

Unrealistic, but romantic nonetheless.

Hermione still loved to read her book of fairy tales, even though she'd given up hope that one of them would ever come true. It wasn't that she didn't think that romance didn't exist, but unfortunately, Hermione had fallen in love with the most _un_romantic man on the planet.

Granted, he didn't _know_ that she was in love with him, but even if he did, she knew that a fairy tale ending was out of the question. Ron Weasley was wonderful, but chivalry and romance completely escaped him.

Smiling to herself, Hermione headed downstairs to join her friends. She and Ron and Harry had finally completed Auror training and they were all at the Burrow for a weekend of celebration. It was chaotic as usual, but she loved it.

"Hermione!" Harry grinned at her as she entered the kitchen. "Where have you been?"

"I was taking advantage of the fact that I didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn," she laughed. "So, what's the plan for today?"

Ron poured a cup of juice and set it in front of her. "Harry and I were thinking about going down to the brook and having a picnic; whaddya say?"

She nodded. "I say yes. As long as you two aren't making the food."

Harry laughed. "Definitely not. Mrs. Weasley volunteered to do that."

"Well, I'll need to get my coat and scarf," she mused. "It looks like it might snow today."

Ron stood up and headed for the stairs. "I'll get it," he said. "I need to get mine anyway. Harry, do you want yours as well?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, thanks."

Ron disappeared up the stairs, and Hermione smiled as she finished her juice. A picnic by the brook with her two best friends? It was a perfect way to celebrate.

* * *

Ron made his way into Ginny's bedroom and began to rummage around for Hermione's scarf. The room looked like a war zone; girly stuff was everywhere. How on earth was he supposed to find anything?

He kicked a pair of shoes out of the way and moved across the floor. Suddenly he spotted the targeted article of clothing on the bed. As he pulled it out from under the sheets, he noticed something else under the pillow. It looked like a book. He laughed. Leave it to Hermione to sleep with a book under her pillow.

Curiosity overcoming him, Ron reached out and grabbed the large volume. Expecting to see one of their textbooks, he was surprised to find the words _Fairy Tales_ before his eyes. Hermione had a book of fairy tales? It struck him as odd that the girl who quoted _Hogwarts, A History_ and had memorized every word of every magic textbook would be reading silly stories about damsels in distress and knights in blinding armor, or whatever they were called.

Ron sat down on the bed and flipped through the gold-edged pages. What on earth did girls find so fascinating about this stuff? He knew about fairy tales – he did have a sister, after all – and the princes in the pictures always looked like poufs. Not to mention the fact that the princesses were always so delicate – couldn't do a bloody thing for themselves and were always getting trapped by trolls and such. Ron couldn't figure out why Hermione would be interested in something like that. She certainly wasn't anything like those princesses. Hermione was the strongest girl – _woman_ – he knew, and would never be dumb enough to get stuck in a tower like the girls in the stories. "She'd probably have a backup plan and blast away any obstacles herself," he laughed to himself. "She certainly wouldn't need anyone to rescue her; she'd do her own rescuing."

"Just because a girl doesn't _need_ to be rescued doesn't mean she doesn't _want_ to be rescued."

Ron spun around at the voice. "Ginny! Bloody hell, you scared me."

His sister leaned against the doorway and smirked at him. "That's what you get for snooping through your girlfriend's things."

"She's not my girlfriend, Ginny."

"Which is your own bloody fault, by the way."

Ron closed the book and shoved it back under the pillow. "Shut up, Gin."

She rolled her eyes. "You two have been in love with each other for years – isn't it about time you did something about it? If Prince Charming can get the girl after only meeting her once, surely _you_ can get the girl you've been best friends with for over ten years."

"It's not that easy, Ginny." _Definitely not that easy._ "Hermione's more complicated than one of those fairy tale princesses."

"Not _that_ much more complicated, Ron." She grinned. "Like I said, just because a girl doesn't _need_ to be rescued doesn't mean she doesn't _want_ to be rescued."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he frowned.

"It _means_ that if you know what's good for you, you'll pay attention to that book. You'd be surprised at how helpful it can be." She gave him an annoyingly smug grin. "Valentine's Day is two days away, Ronald. Don't miss your chance."

* * *

Hermione folded her napkin uneasily and stared out at the nearly frozen waters of the brook. Ron had been acting strangely all afternoon, and she couldn't figure out why. He wouldn't meet her eyes, and he had barely spoken two words to her. Harry had merely shrugged when she sent him a questioning glance – he didn't know what was wrong with Ron any more than she did.

She sighed and pushed herself to her feet. "I'm going to take a walk," she announced, hoping that Ron would offer to go with her, but he merely nodded. Pursing her lips, Hermione turned and moved on down the bank, the grass crunching beneath her feet. Stupid git. It was days like today when she wished that she didn't love him so much, but she just couldn't help it. He was permanently attached to her heart, for better or for worse.

Unfortunately, for worse seemed to be the current state.

* * *

"What on earth is wrong with you today?"

Ron looked at Harry and sighed. "Sorry, I'm just distracted."

"Because of Hermione?"

Ron blinked. "How did you know?"

"Ron," Harry laughed, "it's a bit obvious, don't you think?"

"What is?" he frowned.

"That you and Hermione fancy the pants off each other."

Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. Harry slapped him on the back as he coughed loudly. "Great," Ron muttered when he could speak again. "Does the entire world know?"

Harry grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised. You need to do something about it, though… you know, before she moves on."

Panic seized his heart and his eyes widened. "M-moves _on_?" he stuttered. "Bloody hell." Would Hermione get tired of waiting for him? He'd always assumed that he could take his time with something like this… He shook his head to clear it. "Harry, I'm _not_ going to let her move on."

"That's the spirit," Harry teased. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he frowned. Then a thought struck him like a lightning bolt. He grinned. "Harry, I'm going to need your help. We've only got two days to carry out the plan, so we need to move fast."

* * *

Hermione looked at the cover of the book with a twinge of sadness. She really ought to get rid of it – it wasn't like it would ever help her. It was just a bunch of stories that didn't mean anything.

Today was Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year, and absolutely _nothing_ romantic had happened to her. Sure, the boys had given her chocolates and each had kissed her on the cheek, but so what? It wasn't what she really wanted. Stupid holiday. Every year she got her hopes up and every year she was disappointed. She really shouldn't even bother.

Sliding the book under her pillow once more, Hermione left the room. She would go down to the kitchen for some tea; maybe that would take her mind off how pathetic her love life was. However, as she rounded the corner, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and a sack was thrown over her head. She let out a gasp of surprise at the sudden attack – what was going on?

"Now don't scream, Hermione," a voice said from behind her.

She frowned, struggling against the arms that held her. "Harry, what on _earth_ are you doing? Have you gone mad?"

Another voice laughed. "Don't be angry, Hermione," Ginny said. "You just have to trust us."

"Trust you?" she snapped. "You're both mad. Completely off your rockers."

Harry laughed. "Just a little surprise, Hermione. Nothing to worry about." He suddenly shifted and lifted her up into his arms before she could react. "Promise you won't kick me?" he teased.

She sighed, wishing she could see what was going on. "Depends on what you're up to," she replied as Harry carried her down the stairs.

"Nothing illegal or fattening," Ginny answered. "Just helping out a friend."

"Some friend," Hermione muttered. "Do you two kidnap people often, or am I just special?"

"Oh, you're definitely special," Harry laughed. "Now stop struggling and go along with the plan."

Listening carefully, Hermione could tell that Harry and Ginny were taking her outside, but she still had no idea what they were planning to do with her. They were speaking to each other in hushed tones, apparently making sure they were following "instructions", but it was like they were using a secret code – she couldn't figure them out. "Are we there yet?" she asked peevishly. "It's cold out here!"

"Stop your complaining," Harry joked. "You'll be warm in a minute."

Before she could answer, she was suddenly being set on her feet and the sack over her head was removed. She blinked at the sudden light and then took in her surroundings. They were standing under a huge oak tree, and a rope ladder led from the ground high up into its branches. "What in the…"

Ginny grinned. "Start climbing," she commanded.

Hermione frowned. "I'm not climbing up into a tree! What is this all about?"

Harry smoothly pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at her, a lazy smile on his face. "I'd hate to have to hex you, Hermione, so you'd better get up that ladder."

Angry at herself for leaving her wand in the house, Hermione scowled at him and stomped over to the tree, muttering curses under her breath. "I'm going to get you two for this!" she informed her captors.

"Well worth it," Ginny replied happily.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione reached for the ladder and began to climb. As she got higher, she was surprised to find a large tree house above her, and when she entered it, she was relieved to find a stack of warm blankets waiting for her. Wrapping one around her shoulders, she turned to take in her surroundings. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, but there was a small table in the corner. She walked over to it and saw an envelope with her name scrawled across the front. Curious, she opened it and pulled out a small piece of parchment that had a note written in a very familiar messy script.

_Have no fear. Though you have been kidnapped by scoundrels, rescue is at hand. Please wait by the window; your knight will come for you._

She laughed out loud. This was too much – her _knight_? What were her friends up to?

Figuring that she should at least go along with their fun, Hermione crossed to the window and looked out. From her position, she could see the Burrow, and the brook, and the road… then suddenly, as the snow began to fall, a figure appeared in her line of sight. She squinted, trying to make out what it was, and as it approached, she saw that it was… a hippogriff? No, surely not. She waited another moment as the creature drew closer, and then she burst out laughing.

It was Buckbeak, apparently painted white, and on his back was none other than Ronald Weasley. He was wearing some odd costume – it was shiny and even had a cape – it looked like something out of her fairy tale book…

_Oh my._

Suddenly it all made sense. His strange mood for the past few days, the kidnapping, the "white steed", the Prince Charming outfit.

Her knight was rescuing her.

She watched as he pulled Buckbeak to a stop and tried – rather unsuccessfully – to dismount gracefully. He ended up on the ground, and she laughed as a curse escaped his lips. Then, as if suddenly remembering his mission, he stood, brushed himself off, and looked up into the tree's branches.

"Milady," he called up to her, "I have come to rescue you from your captors. Do not fear, for they shall be defeated in but a moment's time."

She watched as Harry and Ginny appeared, brandishing plastic swords and rushing at Ron. She couldn't help but laugh as he unsheathed his own sword and fought bravely. Harry and Ginny performed their dramatic deaths admirably, and before Hermione knew what was happening, her "knight" had thrown his sword to the ground and was climbing the rope ladder up to her tower. Then, suddenly, he was in front of her, a look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

Her heart beat wildly as he took a step towards her and then dropped to one knee, taking her hand in his. "Princess Hermione," he said seriously, "I am here to save you. The enemy has been conquered and now you are free."

"Kind sir," she replied, stepping into her role easily, "I shall be forever grateful for your gallant rescue. What can I do to show you my gratitude?"

"Perhaps a kiss from the beautiful lady?"

Her breath caught in her throat. This was it – the moment she'd been waiting for. She gently pulled him to his feet and placed her free hand on his chest. "A kiss would be most welcome." She reached up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

It was magical.

"Thank you, milady," he whispered, looking a bit dazed.

"No, thank _you_, Ron," she replied, her eyes shining. "Thank you for doing this for me."

He smiled. "Anything for a damsel in distress."

When his lips touched hers again, Hermione Granger, Brilliant Mind and Closet Romantic, discovered that fairy tales really _do_ come true.

FIN

* * *

A/N: Gah! Fluff abounds! I think I shall die of happiness... especially if you review. ;) 


End file.
